


Bigger Where it Counts

by ebineez01



Series: What’s Love Got to do With It? [4]
Category: Scarecrow Series - Matthew Reilly
Genre: Anger, F/F, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebineez01/pseuds/ebineez01
Summary: Part 4 of What’s Love Got to do With It series.Scarecrow and the gang are at Mother’s for a barbecue when Knight turns up and things get a little tense.
Relationships: Aloysius "Black" Knight/Shane "Scarecrow" Schofield, Aloysius "Black" Knight/Shane "Scarecrow" Schofield/ Gena “Mother” Newman (implied), Shane “Scarecrow” Schofield/ Gena “Mother” Newman (implied)
Series: What’s Love Got to do With It? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963558
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Bigger Where it Counts

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Mother yelled across her front lawn.

Aloysius turned and smiled. "Didn't realise you were having a thing," he said as he crossed back to her. "I didn't want to intrude."

"Don't be ridiculous! Get inside!"

"I really don't..."

"You're makin' my yard look untidy! Inside! Now!"

He gave a slight nod and walked in past her.

Shane glanced towards the inside of Mother's house when he heard her raised voice, senses on alert, relaxing when she came out the back door smiling. Immediately tensing again when he saw who trailed her out. What the fuck was he doing here!? He bristled as Knight leant close to Mother, listening intently to what she was saying. And he noticed the other man looked way too comfortable doing it...

xxxxxxx

Everyone stared at the two men as they stood side by side, arms crossed, similar slim, strong builds, dark hair spiked, wraparound glasses ever present.  
"They're like...the same person..."

"Scarecrow, did you get separated from your twin brother at birth or something?"

"I'm taller," Aloysius protested.

"But the Scarecrow's bigger where it counts," Mother replied matter-of-factly.

And everyone now stared at her.

Shane's mouth dropped open. He and Mother had worked together in close quarters in the field for a long time, and there'd certainly been times when they'd seen each other stripped to the skin, so it was probable that she knew the size of his...proportions...but _Knight!?_ He knew Ralph was away a lot driving his big rig, and he was now sure the Bounty Hunter had been to see her when he wasn't around, even though he thought they'd come to an understanding, but he couldn't believe that Mother... _his_ Mother... _and Knight!_ He looked between the two of them and glared daggers at the Black Knight.

Mother glanced around the room, not quite sure why everyone had gone so quiet all of a sudden.

And then Knight threw back his head and started to laugh.

Mother realised what was going on a second later and joined him. "Get your minds outta the gutter you perverted fucks!" she roared. "I was talking about the size of the fight in my sexy little dog...nothing else..."

Shane let out a breath, his eyes closing briefly.

Mother moved over to him, grin still in place. She cupped his face in her hands and planted a big kiss on his cheek. "No need to be jealous hunny-buns," she murmured. "You know if I ever decided to go moonlighting, you'd be my one and only..."

A low voice sounded in her ear and it startled her that the owner could have gotten so close without her noticing.

"Come now Mother," Aloysius purred. "Surely one mere male wouldn't be enough to satisfy a woman like you..."

Knight wasn't touching her, but he was damn close and the sound of his silky voice, the feel of his breath against her skin raised goose bumps and sent a shiver down her spine. She didn't have room to step back from the Scarecrow, so her hands dropped to his shoulders as she turned her head to look back at Knight over her shoulder. She opened her mouth to speak, but didn't get the chance.

"Back off Knight," Shane warned as he took a step forward.

A step forward that pushed Mother back into the immovable form of Knight, the Scarecrow crowding in on her from the front. _Jesus, is it getting hot in here?_ A smirk played at the corner of Knight's mouth, and Mother heard a growl issue from deep in Scarecrow's chest. "Now boys," she began as she turned sideways, placing a hand on each man's chest. "Not that I haven't dreamt about this..." _And ain’t_ _that just a little too close to the fuckin’ truth,_ she thought as she turned her gaze on her boss and pushed lightly. Though she couldn't see them, she knew the instant his eyes met hers and he took a step back.

Aloysius' smirk turned into a full blown grin. "Relax Scarecrow," he soothed. "Listen to your Mother...no need to be jealous..." He winked at Mother, before he turned away to go ply his considerable charms elsewhere.

Mother turned her attention back to Scarecrow. "You wanna tell me what the hell that was all about?"

"I didn't like the way he spoke to you."

"Uh huh," Mother drawled. "And when was the last time I needed you to defend my honor?"

He glanced away, not comfortable with the conversation. Why? Because she was right, he'd never done what he'd just done before, not with her anyways. But how could he tell her the real reason why he'd felt the need to do so now?

_Well you see, the thing is,_ _Knight wants you, me and him to have a threesome, which I'm totally down for by the way...except that I'm scared shitless if I told you that, you'd punch the fuck outta me and then never wanna speak to me again..._

_Yeah...that'd work..._

She studied him for a long moment before she smiled. "D & M time Scarecrow," she announced.

"Mother..."

"C'mon," she interrupted, grasping his shoulders and turning him around. "Outside, let's go..."

Shane sighed, knowing it was no use arguing, but he dragged his feet just the same.

Mother snagged a couple of beers out of her fridge on the way through the kitchen.

"Problem?" Ralph asked as they made their way past him where he stood out on the back deck attending the grill.

"Nope!" she replied.

"Yes!" Shane argued. "Can you please get me outta this Ralph?"

Ralph raised his hands. "Hey, you're her CO Scarecrow, not me."

"Not in this house he's not," she called over her shoulder. "Scarecrow! Get your ass down here!"

Shane sighed and jogged lightly down Mother's back steps, walking over to join her where she sat on a heavy bench under a huge old oak tree.

"So?" she asked after they'd been sitting for a while. "Talk to me. What's got you so riled up about our Bounty Hunter friend?"

He shrugged.

"Don't give me that! Something about him has got under your skin." She sat back and took a swig of her beer. "I've spent a bit of time with him lately..."

Shane looked at her.

"He's more like you than you know," she said with a smile. "Seems he likes to come here now and then too."

"Why?"

Now it was her turn to shrug. "Same as you I guess. Talk, not talk, whatever happens at the time."

Shane looked away, wondering exactly what it was they talked about, but she hadn't shown any indication that she knew there was anything between him and Knight. He also had to wonder what the fuck ‘whatever happens at the time’ meant.

"I think he's a good guy," she said finally. "Is there something I should know? Like maybe he's not?"

Shane shook his head. "No, you're right he is a good guy. I wouldn't let him anywhere near you guys if he wasn't."

"And back to my original question...so?"

Shane shook his head. "It's nothing," he replied. "Just...I dunno...that cocky attitude he’s got...I guess it just annoys me sometimes...oh, and not to mention that everyone just fuckin’ loves him..."

Mother slung an arm around him and pulled him into her. "You know no one could ever replace you, right?"

He laughed. "I'm not worried about Knight replacing me."

"No?"

"No!"

"Cause he is taller..." she said with a cheeky little grin.

He grinned back. “But apparently I’m bigger...”

They stared at each other for a moment, his heart bounding into overdrive before she laughed breaking the moment.

Shane shoved her playfully, and when she pushed him back he went sailing clear off the end of the bench.

"Lightweight," Mother teased as she stood and held out a hand to haul him up, but instead she found herself on the ground next to him.

"One that can still kick your ass," he said with a smirk.

"Oh challenge accepted sugar lips!" Mother replied as she launched herself at him. After a few minutes of rather energetic rolling around on the grass, Mother ended up face down, Schofield straddling her hips, her arms pinned behind her.

"C'mon Mother," Shane breathed in her ear as leant over her. "You're not trying hard enough."

"You know I could throw you off anytime I wanted," she countered, even as he pushed her face further into the cool grass.

"I'm waiting..."

"Maybe I like you exactly where you are," she replied, pushing her hips back against him. She smiled as he let up, he was so predictable, he really should've learnt by now.

Shane loosened his grip on her only fractionally, but it was enough for her to do exactly as she had said she could. Without warning he went sailing into the air landing flat on his back next to her.

The landing had knocked the air out of him and she took full advantage, doing a quick push-up manoeuvre propelling herself sideways at the same time and coming to land square on top of him.

Shane had just started to get his breath back when Mother landed on him with her not inconsiderable bulk, causing him to gasp for breath once again.

"You're it baby-cakes," she grinned.

And he knew he was done. With her superior strength and weight advantage, he couldn't break her hold from where he was unless he head butted her and broke her nose, and he thought that was probably a little extreme under the circumstances, so instead he relaxed and nodded his assent. "You win."

"Hot damn!" she cried as she rolled off of him.

"Well, that looks like fun," Aloysius said as he wandered out onto the deck. "Can anyone join or is this a private party?" he called to the pair.

Mother glanced at the Scarecrow and saw the flush on his skin deepen. "Sure," she called back. "Come on down." Scarecrow turned his head and looked at her, and this time she could see exactly what he was thinking, his glasses having been lost during their tussle.

Aloysius grinned as he made his way down the steps and across the lawn.

Schofield sat up. "Why'd you do that?"

She shrugged. "Thought you'd appreciate the chance to kick his ass." Then she smiled. "Besides, he's hot and I wouldn't mind rollin' round on the grass with him even if you don't want to." Then she laughed at the shocked look he gave her. "I'm not a fuckin' nun Scarecrow! I know a fine lookin' man when I see one...you should know that by now, I've told _you_ often enough!"

Shane's mouth opened then closed again, when he realised he had no idea how to respond to that.

"Talking about me?" Aloysius asked as he dropped onto the ground next to them.

"As a matter of fact..." Mother replied as she looked him over.

His eyebrows rose, surprised at her frank appraisal of him.

"So you wanna play with the big dogs?" she asked him, canting her head to the side.

Aloysius grinned. "Very much so."

Mother looked him over once again. "It can get rough, sure you can handle that pretty boy?"

He glanced at Schofield, but his face gave nothing away, and Aloysius had no idea if he'd actually said anything to Mother about their previous conversation or not. From her behaviour he had half an idea that he had, so he returned her gaze and smiled. "Mother, I'm willing to try anything you wanna dish out."

Shane's face hardened. "Knight..." he ground out.

Aloysius looked back to him. _Or not...but fuck it! Maybe it's time I made the decision for him..._

"Scarecrow has something he wants to ask you..."

Mother looked at him expectantly.

"No, actually I don't..."

Mother heaved out a sigh. "Someone wanna tell me what the actual fuck is going on with you two?"

No one spoke as the two men continued to glare at each other.

"Okay, I'm so sick of this macho pissing contest bullshit! So let's all just whip em out right now and get this fucking sorted!"

"My thoughts exactly!" Aloysius intoned.

"But I gotta warn ya boys," she said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. "Mine's gonna be bigger!"

Aloysius turned to her, a grin on his face. "Oh, I'm counting on it..."

And that was the last straw for Shane as he launched himself at Knight.

Mother sat back stunned, as the Scarecrow's body hit Knight and knocked him flat. "What the fuck," she breathed.

"Take it easy Scarecrow," Aloysius said as he wrestled with the other man.

"I told you!" he growled. "I told you this was off limits!"

"I thought you'd told her!"

"Told me?" Mother interrupted. "Told me what?" She watched as the two men continued to grapple in front of her. For about ten seconds. "Fuck this shit!" she said out loud as she launched herself at them, knocking them apart and landing in between them.

"Someone better tell me what the fuck's going on right now, or I'm really gonna lose my shit!" she threatened.

"Everything okay down there?" Ralph called from the deck.

"Fine!" Mother yelled back, her eyes shifting between the two men on either side of her.

Aloysius rubbed his jaw and looked at Schofield. "Just fucking talk to her!"

Mother looked to Scarecrow.

Shane looked from Knight to Mother and back again, before he got up and walked back towards the house.

Knight let out a loud sigh. "Well fuck..."

Mother kept her eyes on the Scarecrow's retreating form. "Talk to me Knight," she said, her voice low, dangerous. Something was going on, and it obviously had something to do with her. She was through fucking around.

"As much as I want to..."

"Does it involve me?"

He was silent for a moment. "Yes."

"Then tell me."

"You saw him," Aloysius started. "He'll kill me if I do."

Mother looked at him for the first time since Scarecrow left. "What do you think I'll do to you if you don't?"

He considered his position for a moment and came to a decision. If he thought for a second that the Scarecrow was right then he would never have said anything to Mother, but he was certain he was right. So he told her. Everything. Starting with how they'd gotten together.

"So, the Scarecrow's gay?" she asked. "Is that what he didn't wanna tell me?"

Aloysius shook his head. "No, he's not gay, or bi for that matter."

Mother frowned. "I don't get it."

He took a breath and tried to explain.

She stared at him and then burst out laughing. "Seriously? Knightsexual!?"

"That's it! I'm telling Rufus he has to come up with a different name!"

When she got her breath back, Mother threw her hands up in the air. "So, what? You and Scarecrow are fuck buddies, which I think is incredibly hot by the way," she said with a barely concealed leer in his direction. "But what's that got to do with me?"

Then he told her about their ‘friends with benefits’ conversation.

She was silent for a beat, looking down at her hands. "He doesn't feel that way about me, I know that," she said softly.

He put a hand on hers. "You're wrong about that."

Her brows drew together not able to believe that was true. She looked at him, searching for some indication that he was fucking with her, but found none. "Then why was he so against saying anything?"

Aloysius shrugged. "He's scared."

"Of me?"

"Of losing you."

"He should know by now, no matter what, that's never gonna happen."

"You need to tell him that."

She thought for a moment, before she shook her head. "No."

Aloysius' head dropped, fearing he'd really fucked up, before it snapped back up at her next statement.

" _We_ need to show him."


End file.
